Warp's Revenge
by Gloriejo
Summary: This is the sequel to BG in the Past. BG is now back in the past but Warp is still in the present. He wants revenge so he decides to send them into the future. It doesn't work out as planned and only the boys are sent into the future. The future gives them lots of surprises. Can they get back and can BG make it so that time doesn't rewrite itself? I don't own Teen Titans.
1. Prologue

**(This is from the seventeenth chapter of BG in the Past. This is right before BG jumps through the portal to go back to the future. I do not own Teen Titans but I do own the story BG in the Past and this story.)**

Cyborg ran into the room, "I've fixed it. I've fixed it."

BG showed a big smile, "I can go home. I can become a Titan."

Starfire clapped her hands, "Friend BG is a Titan."

BG realized that she had just revealed something about herself, "Well no, I have another year before I become a Titan but I'm getting there."

Raven looked shocked, "You're a hero."

"Yes Raven. Not all people that fall from the sky are bad guys. Some are but I'm not."

Cyborg then handed the machine to BG, "You just input the coordinates here and the time here and it will send you home."

BG then hugged Cyborg, "Thank you." She then turned to Robin, "It is now in your hands to protect the future." She grabbed Starfire's hands, "You are so kind."

"We will miss you friend," Starfire responded back.

"Well most of you," BG said while looking at Raven. She turned to Beast Boy. Beast Boy pulling her into a hug. BG then turned to Raven, "I'm sorry that you never trusted me."

"I'm sorry too," Raven said, "I should have at least trusted you a little when I found out that you didn't come here willingly."

"I think getting kidnapped is a good sign that that person is on your side," BG says in a rude voice. Raven just looks at her with wide eyes. "Just kidding," BG said with a laugh. Raven then gave her a look like daggers. This made BG laugh more.

BG remembered to grab the empty needle before she left. BG then put in the coordinates. She then pushed the button. A portal appeared. BG handed the machine to Cyborg. "Keep this safe. Bye everyone," she then jumped though the portal and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Warp's Revenge

**(I do not own Teen Titans. I hope that you like the first chapter of Warp's Revenge.)**

Warp was still in the interrogation room. He had no idea what was going on. He thought about how he would get home. He had to find some way to get rid of the Teen Titans and destroy BG. Even though he had only known the little girl for a few hours he still felt that it was her fault that he was in this mess. He thought about how she messed with the device when they were in the time portal. He thought about how BG had run away. He thought about how when he finally found her she taunted him until the Teen Titans got there. He thought about how BG put this spell on him so that he couldn't say a single thing about her. He thought about it all.

Robin comes in. "Where is the little green bean?" Warp asks.

Robin stares at Warp, "She is back where she belongs." He then has Warp stand up and guides him out of the room. Warp walks out and sees the rest of the Teen Titans. The thing that catches his eyes though is not the other Titans but the device in the cyborg's hands.

"You fixed it?" Warp says with shock.

Cyborg nods, "I did and now BG is back home."

"Are you really sure that you fixed it though?" Warp says. "For all you know, you could have just sent that little girl to be ripped apart across the entire universe." Warp then smiles.

Everyone looks worried. Cyborg is the only one not worried at first glance, "I have faith in my abilities."

"Oh well, if you insist. Tick tock, tick tock. Shouldn't I be sent to prison right now?"

Robin glares at Warp, "Yes." He guides Warp out but as Warp passes Cyborg he bumps into him. The device falls to the ground and a portal appears. Cyborg then gets dragged into the portal. Beast Boy grabs him and then Robin grabs him. Starfire dives in to join the growing chain but the portal then closes. Raven was the only one who realized that Warp was trying to escape so she tied Warp up with her black energy.

"What did you do to our friends?" Raven asks Warp.

Warp shows the same smile he did earlier, "I sent them to another time."

"What time?" asks Starfire.

The smile gets bigger, "I don't know."

**(The boys are now gone. Where did they go? You probably have some ideas but I don't want to give anything away so come back for the next chapter. Also give me a review.)**


	3. Chapter 2: Grounded Again

**(This chapter starts a few minutes before the boys arrive. I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this story and everything that happens in it. Just to warn you, BG is back to not listening to her parents. That promise from the last story didn't last long.)**

BG was waiting in her room. Her parents had sent her there as they figure out her punishment this time. BG has grown older. She is now 16. She still has her hair in two ponytails but her hair is longer than before. She is also wearing a purple strap shirt and short black shorts with a purple slit skirt that was only one inch longer than the shorts. She was also wearing her silver belt and her high black boots. This was her fighting outfit ever since she joined the Teen Titans.

BG breathes in, the suspense killing her when she sees the portal open. She is wondering what is up with the portal until she sees all three boys fall from it, first Cyborg, then Beast Boy, and then Robin. The portal then closes.

"Ouch, something heavy is on me," Beast Boy says. Cyborg is on him. Even though Cyborg came out first, Beast Boy weighing the lightest got flown out the portal.

"Sorry," Cyborg says, "Where are we?"

"It looks like Raven's room," Robin says. He looks around it does look like Raven's room but it seems to have a lighter touch. He then spots the smaller pink bed next to the bed that belonged to Raven. BG is sitting on it.

"What are you doing here?" BG says. The boys are about to answer when they hear the sound of footsteps down the hall. BG panics. She does the first thing that she can think of. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." A black bubble then wraps around the boys and they are dragged to the cabinet. The doors then close behind them.

"How was she able to do that?" asks Cyborg. Beast Boy shakes his head showing that he has no idea and Robin is staring through the slits in the door. The slits were purposely there so that you could see out but nobody could see in.

Someone walks into the room. "So me and your mother have talked…" said the male voice, "and we have decided that you are once again grounded…"

"Great," BG said sarcastically.

"And that while we are out you are going to be watching Garnet and Capri," he finishes.

"What? Dad you can't. I have…things to do."

"Yes? What things?"

"I have homework and… chores. And what if there is a bad guy on the loose?"

"Well one of your chores is going to be watching them, and there are going to be tons of superheroes in town because of the reunion, and you wouldn't have so much homework if you didn't skip school today in order to see a movie."

They see BG rub the back of her neck, "If it makes you feel any better it was a PG-13 movie." BG then flails her arms around, "Oh come on dad. You would be doing the same exact thing if you were my age."

All of the boys, except Robin, gasp as they see the man walk up to BG. There is no mistake about it. It is Garfield. He looks taller and he did now have a small patch on his chin but there was no mistake about who it was. "That is probably true, but I didn't go to school when I was your age. I was busy being a Teen Titan. Even when I was young I didn't get to go to regular school. I had to be home schooled all of my life. Look at me BG," Garfield stops to genteelly turn her face towards him, "I never had the chance you have now. You are smarter and brighter then I was, don't let it go to waste."

BG sighs, "Okay dad, but why do I have to watch the kids. If anything goes wrong then Uncle Dick will kill me."

"Then makes sure that nothing goes wrong," Garfield says with a laugh. BG laughs but it is more of a nervous laughter then a humorous laughter. Garfield then looks at the watch on his wrist. His green face turns to a lighter shade, "Oh crap, we have fifteen minutes before the reunion starts. My wife is going to kill me if we're late." He then leaned down to give a quick kiss to BG. "Bye got to go. Don't do anything rash before calling us first."

"Wait…" BG says but Garfield is already out the door and heading towards the exit. "Crap," she says while releasing bubble. The boys fall out of the cabinet.

"Why did you do…?" Robin starts but Beast Boy yells over top of him.

"I'm your father?"

BG starts twisting her foot while looking down at the ground, "Yes," she then looks up at Robin, "And to answer your question Robin it is for that very reason that I locked you in there. How do you think my dad would have reacted if he found his younger self in my room? Not good. That is why I wanted to tell him myself. But that didn't go out so well." BG turns around to sit down on her bed. She then starts rubbing the back of her neck.

"How did you know that it was your dad?" Robin asks.

"That is because I could smell him. Thanks to that bubble I put you in, he couldn't smell you. If he had, he would have surely found you and then we would all be in trouble."

"Did he say that you were grounded?" Cyborg says quizzically.

BG sighs with annoyance, "Yes." She then abruptly gets up, "Oh crap, Garnet and Capri." She runs out the room and down the hall. She runs to Cyborg's old room. She opens the door. Inside are Garnet and Capri, both asleep. Garnet is 12 years old. She has long red hair. Capri is 10 years old. She has black hair in a tom boy cut. If they weren't sleeping you would have seen that they both had their mother's eyes. "Looks like Aunt Kori gave them a lullaby to make them sleep." She then silently closed the door.

"Um not to burst your bubble but what did your father mean when he said reunion?" Cyborg asks.

"Oh, all of the original Titans are here that fought in the battle against Brother Blood. They are all right now at a party. Don't worry; most of them will be gone after the party is over."

"Will we?" asks Robin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if what you say is true, then what will happen when our older selves come and find us here?" Robin explains.

BG's eyes grow wide, "We need to find a way to hide you." BG thought about it. She then claps her hands together. "I have an idea." She then grabs Beast Boy's hand and drags him down the hallway. Robin and Cyborg follow.


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret Room

**(I do not own Teen Titans. Hope that you are liking the story. Read and give me a review.)**

BG ran to Starfire's room.

"What are we doing here?" asks Robin. BG doesn't answer. She opens the door and they find that the room is very similar but there is also something different, something that can't be placed.

BG goes to the closet and opens it. She turns around at the others, "Well? Aren't you going to help me?"

"Help you with what?" Cyborg asks.

BG looks at them like they are idiots, "To find the secret room of course."

"What secret room?" Robin asks.

"I didn't know that Starfire had a secret room," Beast Boy says.

Cyborg walks to the dresser next to the bed, "I don't think that it is Starfire's secret room." The other boys walk up to him. "It's Robin's." In the picture is an older version of Robin and Starfire. There is also six kids, all varying in ages. All had green eyes, except for the oldest daughter who has blue eyes, but only the oldest daughter and the youngest daughter had Dick's black hair.

"I have six kids?" Robin says in shock.

"Oh, somebody has been busy," Beast Boy teases. Cyborg laughs.

"If you think that's funny, then you should know Garfield that I have two older siblings," BG says still checking inside the closet. When she is done with the closet she goes to the bed.

"So do I have any kids," asks Cyborg, "or am I doomed to live my life single?"

"You have a wife and one daughter," says BG not in full attention. She is still semi distracted by trying to find the hidden room.

As she gets on top of the bed and stands up they hear a voice. "What are you doing?" Everyone turns around to the door. It is Red X.

Robin gets ready to attack but BG jumps off of the bed and into Red X's arms. "Red," she screams. He is about as tall as Cyborg so he puts her down. "Just the person I wanted to see."

Red X says, "I was going to ask what are you doing, but I get a feeling I don't want to know."

"Well, I am working on getting something for them," BG pointed at the boys.

"Are they…?"

"They're Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. They are from the past."

"Are you sure that their not impostors?"

BG raises her eyebrows, "My father is a shape shifter and my mother can do empathy. What do you think?"

Red X inhales then he whispers, "Have they found out much?"

"How are you in the Tower?" Robin demands.

"It is none of your business."

"I think it is. I might not be of this time but I don't think that a villain shouldn't be allowed into the Tower," Robin says. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg get ready to back up their friend in case of a fight.

Red X walks up to Robin, "I am one of the good guys. I might not be the best of people but I try to help."

"By being a thief," Robin eyes Red X.

BG sighs, "He isn't the Red X that you are thinking of."

"Does your father know that you are with him?" Cyborg asks.

BG rolls her eyes, "Yes. He was a Teen Titan. He actually lives in Beast Boy's old room."

"Beast Girl," hisses Red X.

"We can't have them questioning us. We need to work together to get things back to way they are supposed to be," BG then gives Red X a telepathic message, "_Also there is a spell that can make it so that they forget everything that happened here. We just have to find it in my mother's books."_

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No," but Red X could tell that BG was lying.

"Fine," Red X turns to the others, "Well I was a Teen Titan and I was born in this Tower."

Robin eyes Red X, "How come you are no longer a Titan?"

Red X sighs, "I was a Titan but I am no longer a teenager, I am now 21 years old. I tried to get on the Young Justice team with my friends but they wouldn't let me in until I changed my uniform and I wouldn't do it so I left. I am now a rogue hero. I use my connections with all the teams in order to fight." Red X turns to BG, desperate to get off of the subject, "So you said I was the person you wanted to see?"

"Yes. We need to get into the secret room," BG cocks her head. "I've heard you are the expert on how to break in there."

"You haven't heard, you know that I am the expert. That is how I stole this suit," Red X says.

"You stole my suit," Robin states.

Red X ignores Robin, "Well, I'll help you get in, but what do you need?"

"The rings," BG says instantly.

Red X nods his head. He walks over to Cyborg, "Can I have that?" Cyborg doesn't really know what to do so he just hands the picture frame over. Red X then opens up the back of the frame and pulls out a device that looks like a calculator but it has a retracted antenna and it only has the numbers. Red X pulls out the antenna and points it at the opposite wall from the bed.

"If I know myself, the numbers are going to be 09232003," Robin said. He then slaps himself realizing that he was helping a criminal get inside his hideout.

"That might have been your pass code before but you changed it. 09230707," Red X punched in the numbers as he said them. He then looks up to see an iris scan appear on the wall. Red X looks at Robin, "The anniversary of your parents' death and the anniversary of your wedding." Red X then walks over to the scanner. "Hopefully he didn't fix the scanner." He takes off his mask and everyone can see the red hair on the back of his head. He pulls up his bangs so that it gets out of his eyes and then looks at the scanner. The scanner shows a blue light as it scans his right eye and then it turns red. Red X exhales and turns around. Everyone can now see his face. All of the boys recognize him as the boy that was in the family portrait. "Dad blocked me out."

"What?" BG yells.

Red X closes his eyes, "We have no way in. We would need my dad to come and do it himself."

BG starts to think and then she says, "We do have your father."

Everybody is confused. "What?"

"We don't need Uncle Dick. We have Uncle Dick," BG explains. Everyone still doesn't understand. She looks at Robin. This causes it to suddenly click in everyone's mind except Beast Boy.

"Why are you looking at Robin?" Beast Boy asks.

BG doesn't speak, instead Robin does, "She wants me to open the door."

"Oh, then why don't you?"

"Because that would mean taking off my mask," Robin answers.

"Are you scared of taking off your mask?" BG asks.

"No," Robin says but everyone can tell that he is unsure. Red X's eyes go big. He had never thought that his father would be scared of anything, even as a teenager.

"Then open the door," BG says.

"Why do we need to go in there?" Robin demands.

"It is because the rings are in there. If we don't go in there then we won't get the rings and then you won't get new identities and then when our parents get home they will find younger versions of themselves and they will probably have the same conclusion as Red and they will freak and think you are imposters and they will act before hearing you out and they might hurt you or kill you and then bad things will happen." BG is hyperventilating from talking too much.

"We get it. Robin will do it," Cyborg says. He looks at his leader. Robin gives him a nod showing that he will do it. There wasn't anything that was wrong in BG's rant. In all it was actually quite accurate. Robin walks over to the scanner. He gulps before he takes off his mask. He looks at the scanner. The scanner turns blue and then it turns green. A door then opens.

"Yes," BG says as she pushes past Robin to go into the room. She then starts searching around the room. The room is dark but open. It has the same feeling as the Bat Cave but metal. It was a lot like Robin's old room. "Where are they?"

Red X walks in with everyone else. He walks strait to a dresser. He opens up the top drawer. "Are these what you are looking for," he says as he holds out three rings. They are the same rings as the one Cyborg used to infiltrate the HIVE.

"Are those my rings?" Cyborg asks.

"Yep, and they will help you turn into different people so that when your older selves get here they won't kill you first," Red X explains.

"Yeah, instead I'll most likely get killed for them thinking that I've started a party," BG says.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Red X says.

"Yeah," BG agrees. BG eyes then light up, "So put them on." Each of the boys put them on. Cyborg turns back to what he looked like before he was half robot, Beast Boy now had yellow hair and blue eyes and he was no longer green, and Robin has brown hair and brown eyes and gets a nerdy outfit where he looks like he is from somewhere in the 1930s.

"You look funny," Beast Boy says through laughing fits while pointing at Robin. Cyborg is also holding his hand over his mouth to try and keep back the laughter. BG stats to chuckle and Red X is cracking a little smile. Robin is looking at all of them like he wants to murder someone, mainly Beast Boy and Cyborg.

When everyone calm's down BG looks at everyone, "We need to get to my parent's room. In there we should find a book that can send you home." She then sends a telepathic message to Red X, _"And the book on how to erase their memory."_ Red X looks worried but he follows everyone as they walk to their next destination.

**(Surprise, Red X in the future is Robin's son. There are other things that will be revealed, next certain on being who Beast Boy's wife is. That will be fun to read. Keep coming back for more and hope that you are liking the story. Also thumbs up if you remembered when BG's Passion mentioned Red in BG in the Past. It was a small thing so it is not bad if you missed it.)**


	5. Chapter 4: Studying the Books

**(Secrets are being revealed. Read and find out more about the future that I have created for the Teen Titans. Also I do not own Teen Titans. There will also be a shocking surprise at the end.) **

Everybody arrives outside of Robin's old room. "This is my room," says Robin.

"Not anymore," BG says.

She then opens the door and they walk into the room. This room is the room that has changed the most out of the entire Titan Tower. The room is now packed with shelves full of books. There is also a queen sized bed that looks identical to the bed Raven had but it is on the right side of the room and there is a dresser. On the walls are posters of a man that has blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks like a middle aged model. There is also a picture frame over the bed but it is covered. The room also is neat and tidy but when they look at the open closet they see a complete mess.

"What did they do to my room?" asks Robin.

BG gives him a look, "This isn't your room anymore. This is my parent's room, and in here will be a book that will tell us how to get you home."

Beast Boy looks around with aw. "This is spectacular." He turns to BG, "Who is your mom?"

Both BG and Red X take a quick glance at the covered picture frame. "Um" BG gives Red X a look for help. Red X shakes his head, not wanting to get involved. He knew the moment that Beast Boy entered the room; the secret was going to get out. When BG sees that she isn't going to get any help from Red X she tries to get everyone to concentrate on the task at hand, "Let's get to work. Beast Boy and Cyborg get that side of the room," pointing to the left side of the room and then pointing to the right side of the room, "and Robin, Red, and I get this side of the room. Wait what languages can everyone speak?"

"Why?" Cyborg asks.

"Because all of these books are in different languages, and I can't remember what language it is in," BG explains.

"Well that's just great," Cyborg says sarcastically. "I can only speak English."

"I can speak English, French, Mandarin, Spanish, Russian, German, and Cantonese…, and Romani," Robin says with much confidence at first but then suddenly whispering the last two words.

"Because of my ability to understand languages through mouth to mouth contact, I know all of those languages plus Japanese, Swahili, and Tamaranean," Red X says.

Everyone turns to Beast Boy. He doesn't really want to say what language he speaks. He was very careful to keep his past hidden, one of the similarities he had with Robin. After much staring he caves in, "Fine. I speak English and Swahili."

"You speak Swahili," Cyborg says with shock.

"Yes. Now don't ask me anymore," Beast Boy says with much announce.

Cyborg apologizes, "Wow, I was just impressed that's all."

Beast Boy sighs, "Its fine, man."

"So what do you speak?" Robin asks looking at BG.

"I speak English, German, Latin, Romani, Ancient Samarian, Sanskrit, and Swahili," BG says while counting them off with her fingers. When she looks at the others, all of the boys except Red X are gaping at her. "My mother forced me to learn."

"So how many languages are in these books?" Robin asks.

"If I had to guess, about more than twenty different languages," BG says while biting her lip.

"What are we going to do about the books we can't understand?" Cyborg asks.

"I was thinking we could put books in piles based off of what language they are and then sit down and read," BG says.

"Wouldn't that take longer? Wouldn't it be faster if we just read them as we take them off the shelves?" Cyborg says.

BG shakes her head, "It would but it is not guaranteed that we will be able to understand all of the books. Like I said, these books are in multiple languages and mother never explained to me on how she organized these shelves. For all I know it could be from most useful to least useful, or it could be language based, or it could be spell based, or something else that I haven't even thought of. Either way we will never find it if the person who finds it doesn't understand it so we are going to be putting them in piles. We will deal with the rest later."

She then turns around to find Red X already working. "I'm sorry. Was I supposed to wait or did you want us to get this done?" Red X sarcastically says. BG huffs but walks next to him and starts pulling the books off of the shelves. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy start doing the same.

/

After about an hour they find nothing. All of the books are now in piles and everyone is on the floor reading them. "Arg. We're getting nowhere," BG says with frustration. She then stands up, "I'm going to check on Garnet and Capri. I need to see if they are still sleeping." BG then walks out of the room.

Beast Boy waits until BG is out of sight before he jumps up from the books.

"Where are you going?" asks Red X.

Beast Boy looks at Red X, "I'm seeing what is behind this curtain."

"You shouldn't," Red X says also getting up so that he can stop Beast Boy.

"This is my room so I should be able to do whatever I want," Beast Boy then jumps on the bed and pulls apart the curtains. All of the boys gasp, except Red X. It is a giant wedding picture. It is a picture of an older version of Garfield in a tux holding an older version of Raven and she is in a wedding dress. They are both smiling in the photo. "Tell me this isn't real."

Everyone turns to Red X who is fuming. Everyone can hear him breathing as he tries to control his anger, "I told you not to do that."

"Raven gets together with Beast Boy," Cyborg says with wide eyes. He then starts singing, "Beast Boy and Raven sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G. First comes…"

Cyborg is interrupted by Red X punching him in the face. "That's BG's parents that you are teasing," he says through grinding teeth.

"I get together with Raven," Beast Boy says with wide eyes. He is still trying to process the information.

"Why are there pictures of this model all over the room?" Robin says as he gets up, "Does Raven have a crush on him or something?"

"Do you really want to know the answer?" Red X says while looking at Beast Boy. He is waiting to hear if Beast Boy can process any more information.

Beast Boy shakes out of his trance, "Why are you looking at me?"

"I'm wondering if you want to be revealed any more secrets."

"It's…fine. You can tell us," Beast Boy says. You can tell that he is unsure though.

"Fine," Red X points to the posters, "You could say that Raven has a crush on the photo model."

"So she's cheating on me?" Beast Boy says with teary eyes.

"No," Red X inhales trying to find the right words to say. He finally decides that a direct approach is best, "He's you."

"That isn't Beast Boy. Beast Boy is green and has claws and has those pointy ears and has sharp teeth and… doesn't look anything like that," Cyborg says when he notices that he is being glared at by Beast Boy.

Red X walks up to one of the posters and points to something, "Do you recognize that?"

They all walk over to the poster. They see what Red X is pointing to. It is a ring. The ring is a match to the rings that they are wearing right now to look like someone else. Beast Boy's eyes light up, "So I'm a famous model?"

"You're a photo model and a stand up comedian. You are not entirely famous but you get enough gigs where you survive."

"Cool," Beast Boys says with a smile. "So I'm famous."

"No. These posters where actually to promote your comedic jobs and you normally are just one of the people in magazines advertising boxers. You do comic relief at a few pubs if that makes you happy."

"What does Raven do?" Beast Boy asks.

"What?" Red X is confused.

"What does Raven do for a living? I bet that she is a librarian, or a nurse, or she runs a dark spooky place for people like her to go," Beast Boy says while listing off some ideas.

"She actually is our teacher. She mentors and guides the Teen Titans."

"Really, I thought that she hatted kids," Robin says.

"I don't know her hatting kids. Actually she is really good with them and gets them to concentrate and expand our powers so that we are better in battle. She also teaches us that it doesn't matter how much power that you have, it is your brain and your heart that counts."

"Really," Cyborg says with confusion.

"Yes, and it does help that we don't try to mess with her because we know what she will do to us if we do," Red X remembering how dark Raven can be if she is really angry, "Yet there are some children that tread the line, mainly me, Beastly, BG, and Capri."

"Who's Beastly?" asks Robin.

"Beast Girl's older brother. He is one of my friends that got into Young Justice."

They hear BG panting behind them. They turn around and they see her at the doorway. She has a worried expression on her face. She also has something in her hand but it is turned away from them so they can't see it clearly. Red X turns to the open picture.

Red X starts to apologize, "I'm sorry. They found out that Raven is your mother. I'm so sorry." He walks up to her but sees that the fear is still in her eyes.

"I should of…" BG croaks.

"What happened?" Red X also now showing fear.

"I should have been with them. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Didn't know what? What happened to my sisters?"

BG turns the thing in her hand around. Red X's face turns white. "He has them," BG says through her tears. Red X then starts running down the hall. With him out of the way the others can see what is in her hands. It is Slade's mask.

**(Slade has Garnet and Capri. This is bad, very very bad. Why does Slade want want the two little girls? Also how will our heroes get them back? Find out in the next chapter.) **


	6. Chapter 5: Finding Slade

**(Hi again. This is my second time uploading this chapter because the first one got messed up somehow. I had to retype the whole thing by hand, not copy and paste. It was a big hassle. I don't know how but hopefully this makes it fixed. Please read and review my work so far. Thank you for your patience. Hope that you review.)**

"Red X ran to Garnet's and Capri's room. The room is still wide open from when BG was in there. The room was a mess. Red X started to panic. His sisters had just gotten kidnapped by Slade. What if they were hurt? What if they were dead?

"What would Dad do? What would Dad do?" Red X repeated to himself over and over. He then realizes that that is not the question that he should be asking.

"What would Batman do?" he finally says. He then calms down and tries to think logically.

The room was trashed but there was something missing. He thought about how Garnet and Capri would have handled the situation. Garnet was not a fighter but she would flight. She would have used her powers to fly out of there as soon as possible, of course making a mess with her super strength. Capri on the other hand was a fighter, she loved getting her fists dirty and being one of the boys. Capri would have used her energy barriers to get close to the enemy and then used her agility to knock them out. There were just some problems. The only mess was on the ground with no signs of anyone flying and there were no marks left behind by any protective barrier. That was when he realizes that Garnet and Capri must have been asleep when it happened and the room was then trashed after they were taken.

This could not have been done by one person. Slade must have had help with his bots or Slade didn't come at all and only his bots did the work. Either way, there was very little that could have been done even if everyone was there because of the lack of surveillance. He turns around to go back to BG.

Red X gets to BG. She is still crying and now the others are bombarding her with questions while trying to calm her down. They aren't doing a very good job.

Red X walks up to BG and grabs her to turn her towards him so that she can only see him.

"It's my fault," BG says.

"No it's not. I just got out of the room and from what I can see there was more than one robot that was used for this mission. You would have been fighting off the robots while another group of robots took the kids. It isn't your fault," Red X says. "But I do need you to calm down and try to help me save my sisters. Can you do that?"

BG sniffles a little bit but it seems like Red X's words are getting to her, "Alright."

"So what did you find?" Robin asks.

"I just got out of the room. The room was a mess but I've analyzed the situation and they were both asleep when they were taken," Red X says now looking at the boys.

"But the room was a mess. How could they have been asleep?" BG asks.

"Nobody fought in that room. It was staged as a mess. Probably to make whoever found it as rattled as possible," Red X says. Both Red X and BG know who Slade's intended that for, his first apprentice.

"I thought that the mask on Capri's bed would have been enough," BG says, holding up the mask. BG is no longer showing signs of remorse, now she is just showing signs of anger and determination.

"It was on Capri's bed?" Cyborg asks.

"Yes. Capri is the youngest so it makes sense if he is trying to get in our heads to put the mask on her bed," BG explains.

"How are we going to find Slade? Shouldn't we contact your parents?" Beast Boy asks.

BG looks at Red X. They both shake their heads and at the same time say, "No."

"All of the paparazzi are watching the party. If we told my dad then he would tell the others and they would spring right into action and the public would see it as a sign to panic," Red X say. "We need to keep this on the down low."

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all raise their eyebrows. They never thought they would be so popular.

"But to answer your other question, I can think of someone who won't be at the party who would know of Slade's location," BG says.

Red X looks at her in confusion.

"Someone who is the daughter of someone who has been tracking Slade for close to fifteen years," BG says.

"Oh," Red X says showing understanding.

The others have no idea what BG is talking about. They have never heard of anyone being so obsessed over Slade other than Robin. BG gives them a smile understanding that they have no idea what is going on, "You'll see."

/

Everyone is now in the living room. BG is typing on a keyboard trying to contact whoever they were talking about before.

"So who are we contacting?" Beast Boy asks.

Red X smiles at him, "You'll see." He then puts back on his mask. strong **(He hasn't put it back on ever since the eye scanner.) **

"I got her," BG says with a smile. "Ready when you're ready."

Red X holds up his hand, "Wait just one moment." He then pulls off Robin's ring so that he no longer looks like a kid from the 1930's.

"Hey," Robin says.

"We're ready," Red X says.

"No we're…" Robin is interrupted by the screen coming on.

On the screen is a teenage girl that looks a bit older then BG. She has short pink hair and blue eyes. She is also wearing a uniform that looks remarkably like Kole's but it is purple instead of blue.

"Hi Crystal," BG says with a wave.

"Hi, who are the two new guys?"

BG opens her mouth and stammers a little bit but Red X comes to her rescue. "This is Rock," he points to Cyborg, "and this is Were (**pronounced like the beginning of werewolf)**," he then point to Beast Boy. "Rock has super strength and Were has the ability turn into animals."

"Cool. I didn't know that Robin was in Jump City as well. Love the new hair cut Robin," Crystal says with a smile, "You've also grown."

Red X cocks his head, "He hasn't grown much and he not going to keep this hair cut long, aren't you squirt," he says the last part while ruffling with Robin's hair. Robin ducks out of Red X's reach. Red X and Crystal laugh.

"So why did you call me? Need help from Titans North?"

"BG answers, "No. Actually we need to find somebody, and we think that you can help."

"I'll try. Who is it?"

Red X gets serious, "It's Slade. He has kidnapped Garnet and Capri."

Crystal is no longer smiling, "Oh. That isn't good. I don't understand why he would be in Jump City, especially with all of those heroes there."

"I think he knows that everyone would be at the party, thus leaving the Tower venerable. If we hadn't been here, then Slade could have gotten a far better lead," Red X says.

"Yeah, well my father isn't here. He is at the party with all of the other heroes. I do think that I could pull up a list of all the places that he might be hiding out. Who all is patrolling town?"

BG lists them off on her fingers, "Jay, Hunter, Blaze, and Nightfire."

"Where would they be patrolling?"

Cyborg speaks up, "Why do you ask?"

"Because Slade will want to hide underneath the radar so I can cross those places off of the list," Crystal says like it is common knowledge.

"They will stay in pairs. Jay and Hunter would go to the dark parts of town and Blaze and Nightfire would be patrolling the streets," BG says.

"Which streets?" Crystal asks.

"Mostly the busy streets and some of the alleys close by," BG says. Those routes were standard procedure. Jay and Hunter checking out dark spots was just an extra precaution.

"I'm checking now," Crystal says as she types on her computer. They can't see what she is doing though.

"How come your father has been tracking Slade?" Robin asks.

Crystal after typing a few more things she looks back up at the screen, "Did I hear that right?"

"Were just asked how come your father has been tracking Slade," BG says. Red X however is giving Robin a stern look, but it can't be seen under the mask. Robin did however feel the killing intent coming from him.

"Slade is sadly my grandfather on my father's side. They however do not get along at all. One day when I was four years old Slade found out about me, and since my father is his only living son he decided that I would make a wonderful addition to the family business." Crystal says the last two wards like they are venom. "Let's just say I was saved but my father has hatted his guts for years." Crystal then ranting at the top of her voice, "I mean he made his oldest son a thief, which by the way got him killed, his second son mute, and his daughter an assassin. Why would he then start going after me, his only granddaughter. Is being his blood make you doomed to live a life of torment? I don't think so, not if I can help it."

The computer then goes beep, "Found him." The screen then divides in half and the map pulls up on the left side and on the right you can still see Crystal. "He's at Hunter's Point. That is about 2 hours away from the party."

"Why isn't he at his old hideout?" Cyborg asks.

Crystal looks at him like he is crazy, "Because he doesn't want to get caught. That would be the first place he would think that you would look. He most likely has already set up a trap for the unfortunate heroes who arrive there."

"Thanks Crystal, you are the best," BG says.

"Good luck. Remember that Slade has the ability to regenerate, so the only thing that can destroy him is being burned to death or cutting off his head or ripping out his heart from his chest He is also very smart so you need to be smarter. If you're not then you are dead."

"We know," Red X says.

"Hope you find Garnet and Capri alive but no matter what give my dad's old man a beating for me. Would you?"

Red X gives a laugh, "We'll try. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime," Crystal says with a smile before she signs off.

BG turns off the screen and looks at the crew, "Well? We now know where Slade is hiding so let's go."

**(Let me give you some background on who some of the characters that were mentioned in this chapter. Crystal is the daughter of Jericho and Kole. Jay, Blaze, and Nightfire are all Red X's sisters. Red X has no brothers. Hunter is BG's older sister. The Robin of this time is Damian so that is why Robin was able to still be Robin. Next chapter will be them on their way to Hunter's Point. I hope that you like the story and that you will review.)**


	7. Chapter 6: Love Confessions

**(Sorry it took me a while to get this up. It was a little harder to get this chapter just right. This one is going to be a short one. Basically everyone is going to get ready to go and what happens as they are getting to Slade's hangout. I am sorry if you wanted a longer chapter but I thought that there should be a time to sort things out and also to address some feeling for one another.)**

Everyone was in the place where the submarine was stored. Red X was inside the submarine getting ready for the submarine to go off. Cyborg walks in because he wanted to have a talk with Red X.

"How are you doing?" Cyborg asks.

"Just making sure that this baby is water bound," Red X responds.

"Why?"

"Because Slade will most likely be expecting a land attack and not water attack. If we want to get inside his base then we will need to go the route that he has least guarded."

"Do you need any help?"

"I am checking the controls but I already found that the latch is airtight. I need to see though if we have enough oxygen and if the speed turbines are plugged up."

"I'll check the oxygen." Cyborg turns to Red X, "How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"Hmm, you have to be pretty good at this stuff when you make a living of…doing things that usually get you chased. Worst thing that can happen is you being chased and the vehicle that you are using to get away brake down on you. That usually ends up with the person who you are running away from catching you and if it is your dad then you get sent back home after a lecture, and if it's a bad guy then expect not to get out of the experience without a few broken bones.

Cyborg was curious, "You don't fight villains?"

"I can, but I don't like to. I usually like stealing from them or when I was new to the whole hero thing, infiltrate their base and take them out behind their backs. First gig I ever did was infiltrating the HIVE. That was fun. Still remember the looks on their faces when they finally figured out that I was sabotaging their missions and that I was really a Titan. Oh, good times."

"You infiltrated the HIVE?"

"Yep, I was able to do that for two years actually until I helped take down the Joker. One of my most famous yet unpleasant missions I did."

"The oxygen tanks are good."

Cyborg then walked to the exit with Red X. They went to the speed turbines. Red X took a look inside.

"So," Cyborg starts, "Are you in love with BG?"

Red X bumps his head inside the turbine. "What?" he said.

"Are you in love with BG?"

Red X took his head out of the turbine while rubbing his head. He was glad that the mask was still on because he could feel himself blushing. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I like her, but she is like a little sister. Not a girlfriend."

"Hmm, I've never known anyone who punched someone for taunting their sister's parents before."

"Then you haven't met a lot of siblings. I'm also best friends with Beastly and he is BG's older brother."

"You told us that already."

"Oh, did I? Let's just get back to work, all right?"

Cyborg nodded but he was still not convinced that Red X did not have a thing for BG.

/

Beast Boy was with BG. BG was packing some supplies for the trip. "So, you really like Red X?"

BG looks up at Beast Boy, "What?"

"I mean I don't mean to pry but I thought that I noticed that you like Red X."

"I don't. I like him, but not in the way that you are thinking of." BG's face then cringes.

"_What are you talking about? You love him,"_ Passion screams.

_"He makes me happy," _Happy coos.

_"He comforts me,"_ Timid whispers.

_"He doesn't mind me being rude,"_ Rude says.

_"Re res ru," _(He smells good) Beast says.

_"He makes a good pillow," _Sloth yawns.

_"He is fun to play with," _Brave yells.

_"He lets us be ourselves,"_ Rage says.

_"Oh come on. He is five years older than us," _Knowledge tries to reason. _"It will never work out."_

_"Quiet Knowledge," _scream Happy, Brave, Rage, Rude, Passion, and Beast. Beast said it like "Arf Wref" (Quiet Yellow). Timid was too shy to say these words and Sloth was too lazy.

"You are arguing with yourself," Beast Boy says. "I see the same look on Raven when she is losing control of her emotions."

BG glares at Beast Boy, "I am not losing control of my emotions. I am just not agreeing with them at the moment."

"So your emotions all like Red X?"

BG is still glaring at Beast Boy, "You could say that."

"So why don't you?"

BG thought about it, "Probably because I'm scared."

"Of course you're scared. We all are when it comes to love. But we are never going to get anywhere if you don't try."

BG's face softens, "When did you become an expert?"

Beast Boy sighs, "One month ago I saw Terra. She was alive and walking. I ran up to her but turns out that she didn't know a thing about her life as a Titan. I tried to get her memory back so that she would remember all of the good times that she had as a Titan, and that she would remember me. She told me to move on and that she was happy with the life that she was having. I haven't seen her since."

"That's sad."

Beast Boy nods his head, "But you know I would have felt so much worse if I didn't try. I now know that Terra is living a good life and that she is happy. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing."

BG looks at Beast Boy thoughtfully. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give it a shot. If it did work out then BG wouldn't have to worry anymore about hiding her feelings. BG smiled. She was going to tell Red X. She just planned on saving his little sisters first.

**(This chapter is for the people who were wondering about the relationship between BG and Red X. BG has decided that she is going to confess her feeling after they save Garnet and Capri. Sorry to all the people that wanted another suspenseful and action packed chapter but I needed a break and I thought that these conversations would be good. Next chapter will be them going off to save Garnet and Capri and infiltrating Slade's hangout. Give me a review and please follow me.)**


	8. Chapter 7: Saving Garnet and Capri

**(Hi, I'm back. Here is the next chapter. Garnet and Capri are going to be saved, or the group is going to die trying. Hope that you like this. Please Read and Review.) **

All the Titans were now in the submarine. Red X had insisted that he be the one driving. BG was in Raven's old seat, Robin was in Starfire's old seat, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the seats that they were used to. "Turning on stealth cloak," Red X said, "turning on turbo engines. Ready to go into hydro drive?"

"We're ready," Robin said.

Beast Boy put on his communications so he was only asking BG, "About the ring, am I still going to be able to turn into animals?"

"Yes, you will just not be green. Now hold on," BG said.

Red X then turns the submarine onto hydro drive. The trip took 10 minutes. Red X then drives close to the hideout and putts the submarine in hiding. Everyone except BG and Beast Boy put on scuba gear and swim out. BG turns into a turtle and Beast Boy turns into a fish.

They all swim to the underwater entrance of the hideout. Red X takes out one of his gadgets in his suit to crack the lock. He does it without setting off the alarms. He then leads the way as they swim into the hideout.

They then swim to the surface. Red X, Robin, and Cyborg all take off their breathers and put them in their pockets. BG and Beast Boy turn into their normal selves.

"That was cool," Beast Boy said. Everyone turns to him and held a finger to their lips. Beast Boy got the message. He then turns into a blood hound and starts sniffing around. BG did the same. Cyborg then pulls out a heat signature finding thing from his arm. It looked like he had it in his hand though because of the rings illusionist properties.

"It says that there is some heat signatures just up ahead," Cyborg said.

"Is it my sisters or Slade?" Red X asks.

"It looks like it is two small signatures. I can't be sure but it looks like your two sisters."

"I'm going after them," Red X said. He then ran down the hallway and away from the crew. Everyone ran after him.

Red X ran into the room. Cyborg, BG, and Beast Boy all ran into the room as well. Robin was about to go into the room, when he got the sickening feeling that it was a trap. He was right. Right when he got to the door, a steel door slammed down and locked in everyone that was inside.

Red X looks around the room. Indeed there was Garnet and Capri. They had both been crying, hoping that someone would save them.

There was a big screen on the ceiling. It came on. "Hello there," said Slade. "I was hoping for my old friend but you four will do. I recognize Red X and Beast Girl but who are the two newcomers."

"I'm Rock and this is Were, and when we get out of here we are going to take you down," Cyborg said. Both BG and Red X exhale a sigh of relief that Cyborg remembered their new temporary names.

"Well, that is going to be a bit of a problem because you will soon all be dead," Slade said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Red X glares at the screen.

"I'm going to drown you."

BG gasps, "But there are children in here." She points to Garnet and Capri.

"And I'm supposed to care how?" Slade asks. "I gave them a choice, either work for me to help take down their father or be trapped in this room to die. They both said that they would never betray their father, even the scared one." Slade was talking about Garnet. "So I decided that I would use them as a trap for him, but surprise, surprise, I get four little nobodies."

"I'm not a nobody, and neither is Red X," screams BG.

"Oh really? I've never heard of Rock and Were before. Beast Girl, always trying to aspire to be the exact image of her father. Red X couldn't even get accepted into any crew so he became a loner rogue," Slade taunts them. "Which makes me wonder why you are here?" Slade pauses. "Could it be that you somehow know one another?"

"I'm good friends with the Titans and when I heard that these two girls were in danger I decided to come and rescue them," Red X yells. That was when Cyborg and Beast Boy realized that Slade didn't know Red X's identity.

"Well, your kind heart will be your downfall," Slade said. Suddenly they heard a rushing sound come closer and closer. It didn't take long for the water to come out of the holes like turning on a hose to full power. Cyborg then grabbed the two children and put them on his shoulders. They were much smaller than the rest and they were the ones most likely to drown.

"Hope you have a grand last few moments of your life," Slade says before he signs off.

Red X glares at the now blank screen, "Jackass." He then turns to Garnet. "Why didn't you fly out of here?"

Garnet gasps at him, "You think I didn't try. He put up bars over the holes and he made all of the walls out of some kind of metal that not even Superman can go through."

"So you can't use your strength?" Red X asks.

Garnet shakes her head, "Not unless the walls magically become thinner."

BG stares at Garnet, "Did you forget that I'm here?" The water is now to their ankles. "I might not be as powerful in the magic department as my siblings but I have a few tricks." She then turns around to face the doors. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The door then turns black. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The doors then start to dent, but it is still not enough. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The doors dent more, but there is still no relief from the water or any way of escape.

"Let me help," Garnet says. She then flies off of Cyborg's shoulder and slams into the door. This causes it to dent some more. Beast Boy then turns into a black bull and rampages into the door. Cyborg also wants to take part in the action. He hands Capri off to Red X and runs over to the door and gives it a few punches. They all did this for what seemed like forever.

The water is now up to their chests. Finally they make a hole in the doors. The water started rushing out of the room. The hole was not big enough for all of them to go through. Cyborg looks at Red X, "Hand me the girls." Red X obeys and hands over Capri. Cyborg then picks Capri up and puts her through the hole. Garnet follows. They however do not run away like they should. Instead they stand at the doorway hoping that the others will get out as well.

Red X turns to Beast Boy and BG, "I need you two to go on the other side of the door."

"I'm not leaving you," BG demands.

"I need you to watch my sisters and make sure that they get out of here safely. Please Beast Girl."

Beast Boy grabs BG's hand, "We need to go."

BG reluctantly follows Beast Boy and they both turn into flies. They then go easily through the hole.

"At least they won't drown," Beast Boy said once he and BG were back to being human.

"We're not leaving without them," Capri says as she crossed her arms. Garnet also crosses her arms to show that she is also going to stand with her sister.

"But we need to get you out of here," Beast Boy says.

"Why?" Capri asks. "I can make a barrier around us if anyone comes and Garnet is powerful enough to beat them to a pulp."

"I don't usually like fighting, but that is our brother in there and we do not leave family," Garnet adds.

"Anyway where would we take them? Back to the sub? Slade knows we're here so he would most likely have found the sub by now," BG says.

Beast Boy sighs, "Alright, but once we have everyone we are gone."

BG smiles at Beast Boy, "Wouldn't have it any other way." She then turns to the door and uses her powers to rip the door off the wall. She couldn't do that while she was inside because of the water pressure.

The rest of the water runs out like a flood. Both Cyborg and Red X fall out with the water. They had not prepared themselves. Miraculously both Cyborg and Red X landed right in front of BG. "Have a nice ride?" BG said with a smile as she looked down at them.

Red X glares at BG, "Why didn't you do that sooner?"

"I couldn't until I got out."

"Yeah right," Red X said as he got up. Cyborg got up after him.

"Really," BG said with a sincere face.

Cyborg looks around, "Where's Robin?" Everyone else then starts looking around them. Indeed, there was no sign of Robin.

"Oh great," Red X said sarcastically.

**(Robin is gone. Where did he go? The others are going to have to search around the base for Robin, without Slade finding them. What do you think the likelyhood that is going to happen? Please Review. I always feel more motivated to write my stories when there are reviews telling me to keep going.)**


End file.
